


The strings of my heart.

by XxShippergirlxX



Series: The string of my heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Bisexual Character, Character Development, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShippergirlxX/pseuds/XxShippergirlxX
Summary: Ari is a girl who has lived most of her life focused on music, it's what fills her normal life. Wake up, got to school, go to practice, sleep. do it all over again. This all changes when a new student named Alexandra comes to school, it makes her question everything. Who is Arianna outside of her music?





	The strings of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Note this story will switch view points between Ari and Alexa per chapter. this will end in romance but it's about characters finding out who they are and growing before they date.

**Arianna**

It was a bright early morning like every morning I moved my sluggish body up the school entryway stairs. My body was heavy like a stone it was every morning 6 am way too early for me to even wake up. My ears filling with the sound of my black leather boots slamming against the school floor. My faded light green hair hung in front of my face as I let out a huff blowing it out of my face. Other people rushed past me in groups talking to each other, “who is the cutest boy?”, “What sports team did what shit last night”. Boring, bland, annoying teen crap. My pale thighs rubbing together under my red checkered skirt. I struggled upstairs to my desk tossing my things next to my desk and plopping down. Geez why the fuck does this shit have to start so early. The room slowly filled up with students my vision was stuck on the egg shell white wall with a basic clock, until I heard footsteps coming up to the table I sat at. My gaze went up to a boy, his hair was dirty blonde and shaggy covering his teal ish blue eyes, he was setting down a stack of books. We barely made eye contact for a moment before he turned to someone.

“Hey so here is your stuff, this is the only open seat.. Kinda a shame so uh talk to me anytime.” he had a huge goofy smile of his face, the same stupid goofy smile all the boys did when talking to a cute girl. As he walked off towards the other end of the classroom. my eyes went to the person he was talking to. It was a petite girl with short purple hair that hung to her mid neck. she had the light brown eyes with the pale skin like  you would see on some kind of doll, before I knew it my cheeks were turning a shade of pink. The girl raised her hand slightly and opened her small mouth 

“Uh hello i’m Alexandra.” her voice was so sweet, before I could open my mouth to reply and handful of students swarmed her up. boys and girls alike asking all sorts of questions begging her to let them do so many favors. Let me show you around school. come to lunch with us. i’ll carry your things if you want. My beating heart stopped when she agreed to everything. Why? it’s not like I care but why does it tick me so much. Is it because she is like all the other girls? The ones with the cute faces who let anyone do anything for them. Who got everything handed to them because they were cute. I grinded my teeth a bit. it wasn’t like it mattered to me it didn’t. at least I told myself that. 

 

Before I had anymore time to wallow in my angry thoughts the teacher came in, shutting the chit chatter up and the room was filled with the sound of students getting in there chairs. Our Teacher was a older women around in her 40’s she was sweet but very tough she didn’t put up with any bull shit. Her dark gray hair was always in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Always the left side never the right. she was a very OCD women everything had to be in place. I huffed as she started to give her every morning talk “It’s important to eat breakfast in the morning.” Blah! “You should study 2 hours every night per class” Ugh! I hated the mornings more than anything right now. After the snooze fest of a talk we opened our books to a tiny bit less of a snooze fest to good old fun History. Pages of boring reading followed up with just burning dates and names in our heads. At least it forced the classes to move by faster each subject just bored me to tears the only thing I cared about was music. I was in a band, the school let us use the roof after school. I could scream, shout, let all my anger out any feeling I had. The part of the day I looked for more than anything else the one thing I woke up too in the mornings. 

Time seemed to move slower than I did this morning but finally after so many boring yawns I could go to the one place I felt welcomed too. My body was so much lighter when I went up the stairs to the roof it’s not liked in the mornings I couldn’t wait to reach the top. I opened the door to the bright sky, the sounds of birds and the faces of my small group of only trusted people in the world. I walked over to the three of them. Our band had three members. The Lead singer Jasper the most hyper over happy person in the world he is more pumped out the band then any of us. He went out and searched for all the members to start the band. He can get on your nerves time to time. The drummer named Lex no one really thinks that is his real name his sister doesn’t even talk about it. He is a guy of a few words while he doesn’t talk much everything he says is something I take to heart. He was always like my brother always watching my back when I needed it, even though he was older than most of us by three years. I played the Guitar in the band, speaking of Lex’s sister. She was the last one on the Roof she normally was. She was like a fan of the band, the girl is sweeter than sugar she hung around because of Lex. Her name was Lilly, she was a sweet girl and adorable about five years younger than Lex. Her and Jasper were cut from the same cloth i swore they agreed on so much it’s like they were related 

 

“Ah you’re finally here!” Lilly’s high pitched voice snapped me from thinking to myself. she ran over  her dark black hair flowing in the wind giving me a large hug. her face smushed to my chest as she did so. I looked up to Lex who just gave a small smile and a wave of his hand. Jasper came over 

“You dyed your hair again?” I grumbled looking at his bright blue hair. That dude switched hair color day in and day out. he just gave me his go lucky happy smile 

“Well yeah! If I didn’t it would have gone dull and boring like yours, when are you going to re-do yours?” he came over and swirled some of my hair around his finger. I just huffed having Lilly still clung to my chest and now and Jasper playing with my hair.

“Come on get off me i’m not a toy!” I groaned to them. Jasper frowned and let go of my hair as Lilly let go of my and just gave her huge smile “thank you” I grumbled looking at them 

 

The next thirty minutes where spent setting up everything we chatted between the three of us Lex pitching in a few comments here and there. Once the stage was set up we all got up on it. I held my Guitar to me feeling the strings across my fingers. I closed my eyes as we started to play the music started to fill my ears the sound of Jasper's voice, the drums. It all made me so happy I let the outside world fade from me nothing mattered to me but playing at the moment. I have played these songs so many times they were written in my brain. The song finished and I heard clapping which was odd If it was from Lilly then who? My eyes shot open to a group of three people. One tall girl with bleach blonde hair that curled around her face with bright sparkling green eyes. The boy from my class and the girl who sat next to me. they were all next to Lily clapping and smiling. That girl Alexandra she was looking right at me. I felt my heart skip a bit then I looked away. Other students never came up here like this. They must be showing Alexandra around.

 

“Whoa! You guys are pretty good!” The blonde girl piped up “You must be the band that’s playing at the school Festival right?” My glance shot to Jasper who looked nervous 

 

“Well Yeah but..” His eyes met mine and he chuckled a bit “I totally forgot to tell you” I glared at Jasper he gave an awkward chuckle as I stormed to him 

“Are you insane! you didn’t tell anyone!” he rubbed his head I saw Lex out of the corner of my eye with Lilly talking to the group of kids 

 

“Well Look I told Lex.. And Lilly.. Just you know.. Not you?” Jasper said still a bit awkward staring at me “it’s not my fault you can be scary sometimes and your always such a grumpy girl’  I let out a loud frustrated sigh I just glared at him I could tell he felt bad but I was still pissed off. I looked over to Lilly who bounced over to me. 

 

“Guess what!” she shrieked nearly taking out my ear drums. Lex came up next to her and just patted her head for whatever reason that always calmed her down I guess like some kind of silent message to calm her shit.  “Oh well the blonde girl, Kelly is part of the Festival committee So she is setting up Alexandra with us to make sure we are all ready for playing at the festival!” I was amazed she got that all in one breath, Wait that means that girl is gonna be around all the time now. why the fuck did it piss me off so damn much I felt like screaming why the fuck did this girl make me so upset.  “Uh Arianna?” Lilly’s voice broke through my stupid teen bull crap

 

“alright I heard you” I grumbled at her Lex came over and set his hand on my shoulder I looked over to him he had a cigarette in his mouth the smoke hanging around

“Why don’t I give you a ride home?” I just nodded in agreement and went over to grab my things “Lilly do you want to stay here and walk home or come home with me” he said in a deep quiet voice  she gave him a sweet smile 

 

“I’m gonna stay and see if I can help with Alexandra signing up to help us later” she sounded really excited about doing this I just sighed and followed Lex for some weird reason I felt honored when Lex wanted me around. We walked to the car slowly.

 

“You seem irritable lately.” He spoke out of the silence I looked at him and sigh a bit

 

“You're right I guess something has been bugging me lately.. well just today I guess.” even when I looked away from him I could feel his eyes on me 

 

“Clearly, but why?”  I didn’t know how to tell him because I had no reason really, I hated the idea of Lex thinking i’m a child

 

“To be honest I don’t know why just today that damn girl is making me so upset I don’t know why she just does” I balled up my hands “She just strikes a nerv with me” my voice broke and got more and more upset with every word I spoke 

 

“So you’re just jealous of her” my anger broke into disbelief I just stop in my tracks my anger boiling under my skin until I bursted

 

“I’m not jealous of that woman!” I felt myself nearly screech it out to Lex I took a second to calm myself “I just don’t like her is all” He stopped at the car and I looked down moving to the other side keeping my eyes on the floor

 

“Maybe it’s for the best she is working for us you only met her today, you could be judging her harshly Ari.” I slipped into the car looking at my feet grumbling “yeah yeah” at him like a teenage girl to her parents but instead of scolding me like my parents use to he just started the car and pulled out of the school

“You're not gonna get along with everyone it’s fine but you have to at least try. alright?” that was the last thing he said on the matter I knew he was right maybe she did have some sort of reason maybe I was jealous. Pft screw that. i’m not.  The rest of the ride was quiet besides the radio I sat there looking at my window until we pulled up to my house.

 

“Thanks” I mumbled to him as I started to step out of the car.

 

“Hey no worries about the “yelling” at the school” He said looking at me before I shut the door. it made me feel better he wasn’t upset at me It really did help. I walked up to my house as Lex drove away I took out my house key from my pocket and opened up the door. No one was really home they never where. It’s the kind of home where you do everything by yourself if you see each other it’s your standard “how are you? How is school?” small talk before we part ways. My mom worked a long job as a Lawyer she never came home most days she would stop home shower, eat, change, then out the door as fast as she came. My brother who was years older than me stopped home for money and food he came by once a week any other time he was out partying getting drunk, sleeping around and crashing at girls houses. My dad left when I was small so clearly he never cared to stop in. I walked in the door shutting it with my foot as I threw my stuff on the couch plopping down right next to it and turning on the t.v. I mindlessly stared at the t.v letting the hours pour away. I blinked my eyes when the door opened. I just looked over to see my mother come in. She was in her every day outfit  dirty blonde hair in a bun, a pansuit with a skirt, instead of pants. she came in and looked at me. before going into the kitchen and grabbing a cherry yogurt out of the fridge coming back into the living room as she looked at me eating.

“How are you today Arianna?” she said with her mouthful of food. Manner didn’t matter clearly. I’m sure she was busy with work anyways, I looked over my shoulder at her.

 

“fine.” I gave her a short blunt answer. she just nodded and quickly headed up stairs. it’s not that she was a bad mom. she wasn’t but because of her job she barely came around I knew she had too. I learned that growing up mom had to do this to make money. The water turned on in the bathroom.  I never held it against her, I knew she had to work and I knew she did it to give us a good life. I looked at my backpack knowing I had homework. I knew there was nothing better to do i set up a station in front of the t.v I held my book in my lap with the papers on one side as the hour went into this homework I felt a hand on my head and a kiss on my cheek

 

“I gotta run make sure to eat dinner.” before she could finish I cut her off finishing for her. “Get your homework done and go to bed at a good time” she had a soft smile come across her face “Good girl” she said before rushing out the door.

 

The next few hours were spent working on homework as the t.v played in the back, once and awhile id watch some taking a break from the text burning my brain after hours the books and paper were shoved back where they started she looked at the neon green numbers in the kitchen “6:07” she sighed getting up her life felt like one circle, get up, school, practice, home, homework, dinner, shower, sleep. Rinse , wash and repeat. I popped in a t.v dinner since I didn’t feel like cooking after a few minutes of dozing off I was snapped back from my day dreaming i got up taking my food to the table as i went to take  i got up with my first bite the phone went off. I got up with a sigh, who the fuck could that be she picked up the phone “Hello?” she mumbled

 

“Arianna!” Jasper’s voice rang through the phone, he always called to try and get me to go out party other bull crap “Hey so the band is having a get together well besides  Lex he is working but you should commee ill pick you up” his cheery voice rang through 

 

“I’m busy” i said taking a bite of my mash potatoes from my t.v dinner his sighed came through my ear he wasn’t going to let it go he never did

 

“You can eat your dinner later! come on you’re so upset lately i’m going to help”  i put down my spoon and sighed there wasn’t much point fighting him last time he came to my house and dragged me out in my PJ’s to get me to go out

 

“Fine where are you?” before a second passed I heard a car horn outside, “Thanks for the warning” I groaned into the phone “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Before he could reply i hung up and set the phone down. I grabbed my t.v dinner and set it in the fridge for later. After turning off the lights I stepped outside locking up the house. I slowly came down to Jasper’s car I noticed Lilly in the back as I slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Finally! We have been waiting forever” Jasper sang before I even buckled my seat, I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and shake him senseless right now. I bit my lip before I let out a sigh.

 

“We’re going to a Pizza joint with the student council! Alex will be there, plus Kelly” Lilly hugged onto the back of Jaspers chair as she made eye contact with me. I let out a soft sigh at the Idea of seeing her again. I just nodded my head and grumbled to myself as the car started to drive, I stared off stuck in my own head, glued on Lex’s words. As we got out I walked into the Pizza shop, The floor was white and red checkered as the walls were painted fire engine red. I saw the large group of students gathered up as the three of us joined in. 

 

“Hey thanks for inviting us, Sorry our drummer is busy with work” Jasper spoke in a surprisingly calm and professional tone for him, despite his big smile. Kelly nodded her head and waved her hand as her soft voice spoke up 

 

“That’s fine he isn’t a student so it’s no big deal. I was just wanting to set some times and stuff up with you Jasper, I figured this was a good time to get Alexandra into the group.” As soon as she spoke her name my eyes went to Alexandra who was wearing a purple sweater dress. It hugged her body in every way. My green eyes shot away as she walked up giving a wave of her hand 

 

“Hey it’s nice to see you again Arianna want some pizza?” as she spoke she held up a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza. The idea of pizza instead of a T.v dinner was pretty tempting. I held onto my pride as I nodded my head.

 

“Yeah that sounds good..Thank you.” I sat down at a table for two, she sat down right next to me setting the plate down as she grabbed a piece taking a bite. I did the same the melty cheese hitting the spot. I let out a small groan of pleasure as I heard Alexandra’s voice ring through my ears.

 

“So look I don’t know if I did something to tick you off or anything but I’m sorry.” My heart skipped a beat, I felt a guilty knot form in my stomach at her apologizing. I really am such a bitch for attacking this girl over something so little. Of course Lex was right, when wasn’t he. I sat there unsure of how to respond to her kind words. I opened my mouth a couple times but nothing came out. She let out a sigh as she stood up to leave, as her back turned to me and I saw her dark purple hair I panicked 

 

“N-no! Don’t be sorry!’ I almost shouted, she cheeks burned red as I noticed not only did she turn around to look at me so did everyone else in the place. Jasper caught on in a moment as she started to get the attention of those around him. “I.. I’m not sure what it was about this morning but it upset me..I’m sorry, it’s my fault” I swallowed my pride as apologized, I expected her to scoff, laugh well something! Instead she gave a small smile and placed her hand on top of mine. 

 

“Hey it’s okay we all have those days don’t we?” her voice was so kind, so soft, it was like a warm hug. I felt my heart race as a lump formed in my throat, looking at this girl made me feel like I couldn’t breath. I’ve never dated anyone before music was my love and passion, I never felt like this before. My panicked eyes darted to Jasper. He quickly spotted my look for help, he dismissed himself from the group and walked over to me. My fingers were shaking underneath hers. Every sound was fading out, I couldn’t focus on anything that was how bad I was shaking, how much I was sweating. 

 

“Excuse her she struggles in social situations.” I felt his slender hands find their way to my shoulders. I felt him help my body up as I put my palms on the tables and pushed my body into a standing position. I walked outside as the cool night hit my skin, i couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh as my hands slammed onto my head. I gripped my hair as my fading green hair sprouted between my fingers. 

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” I kept mumbling the words to myself as I felt my heart race a mile a minute as I still felt her warmth on my hand. Jasper came over grabbing my shoulders, his wide brown eyes  staring down at me. I know he was wondering what was up with me before he could ask I quickly blurted out to him. “My heart is racing like crazy! That girl.. Is just so..” I felt like I was being overwhelmed by sudden new feelings, my hands slammed onto his shoulders. “Jasper am I gay?!” I blurted out in a panic, his eyes soften as he looked at my face. 

 

“Sweetheart calm down before you suddenly jump to that idea.” I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. In and out, over and over again until my chest felt light. It’s a trick Jasper taught me when I get overly angry or worked up. Soon my body calmed down and I felt like my mind had calmed down. Once I opened my eyes he gave me a smile “Now explain to me what happened slowly” I nodded my head as I gathered my thoughts. 

 

“She said she was sorry if she upset me, which isn’t fair i’m the one being a bitch. So I said i was sorry, then she smiled and put her hand on mine. I felt like I couldn’t breath! Jasper i’ve never done this I don’t even know if I like boys or girls!” He tsked at me as I started to raise my voice, he put his large hand on top of my head and ran it down the side of my skull. 

 

“It’s okay Ari.” he kept petting my head like a child, despite this I felt a calming wave wash over me as he spoke. “Look it’s simple we have you kiss a guy, how about me? Not now. See how you feel and we go from there. Thats how I figured out i’m Bisexual” Jasper may have often been a wild over the top ray of sunshine, but he was wise in his own manner. I nodded my head at his idea, So begins my journey into figuring out who I am despite my love for music. 


End file.
